


Object of Desire

by kagszzy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal, Anal Gaping, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Female Ejaculation, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Implied Ownership, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sexual Coercion, Sloppy Seconds, Squirting, Triple Penetration, implied sexual slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/pseuds/kagszzy
Summary: Riverdale is a town of oddities, for sure. There’s a rumor of an age-old, secret club, where male members take to the choosing of a young maiden, whose sole purpose henceforth, is to entertain and please her masters. FP, Fred, Hiram and Tom are descendants of those original members and wanting to uphold tradition, have chosenBetty, to be their personal maiden.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper/Fred Andrews, Betty Cooper/Hiram Lodge, Betty Cooper/RDDads, Betty Cooper/Tom Keller
Comments: 12
Kudos: 155





	Object of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Betty/RDDads is gonna be the legit tag that I'll use when I write the next one. BC tagging 'Betty Cooper/Fred Andrews/FP Jones II/Hiram Lodge/Tom Keller' is just TOO DAMN much 😅 There's a prompt out there, with them punishing her for her G&G investigations that I DEFINITELY want to fill, I just needed to get my _own_ Daddy gangbang out first 😋 I like thinking up of crazy/odd scenarios like this and I think it's just crazy enough that it would actually fit pretty well into Riverdale, haha!

It was that time of year in Riverdale, where hushed whispers joked about the town’s infamous secret club. The founding members, consisting of four men, would follow a tale of when ‘celestials came to Riverdale’ and would ‘bless the town to flourish, in exchange for a young girl’ by _actually_ choosing a 'maiden', at the time, as their own personal servant. Just like in the story. Betty rolled her eyes at that. It was the most ridiculous story she had ever heard, and Riverdale is full of them.

She’d scoff at the topic when it came into conversation amongst her friend’s and _hated_ the fact that on some nights, thinking about it made her pussy clench a little. To become so desirable by four men and letting them have their way with you? It was just too far-fetched to be true. No one knew of these descendants anyways, and no ‘maiden’ has ever come clean about it either. There weren’t any records of who any of them were, which of course, had Betty itching to dig around for clues, but her investigations were always short lived. 

So she really wasn’t thinking anything of it, when Fred Andrews knocked on her door and asked her to come over to help him out with something. She was, however, a bit weary at hearing extra voices throughout the house, muffled, as if they were hiding. Her weariness turned to complete and utter shock, entirely dumbfounded when Fred revealed to her that he, along with FP Jones II, Hiram Lodge and Tom Keller were members of that rumored club and have decided on _her_ to be their so-called 'maiden'.

“I’m sorry, w-what?” Betty says incredulously, standing abruptly from the couch but immediately feeling her head swirl. The cup in her hand spills over a little, and she feels the room start to spin. A hand, Fred’s, reaches out and grabs her along with the cup, settling it down. 

“Easy Betty, you don’t want to get sick for your ‘initiation', tonight.” He tells her. Betty’s heavy eyes look about the room. FP, Hiram and Tom step into view, and her skin flushes with heat suddenly, shivering with goosebumps.

“My...my what..?” Betty asks breathlessly, shaking her head and brows creased in confusion. Her body turns to mush and she falls back down onto the couch. The shuffle of feet can be heard.

"Alright, gentlemen, let's get started." A voice says.

  


[...]

  


“Admit it Hiram, you wanted to fuck her just as bad. You can drop the whole ‘I’m only following what we put into a vote’ act.” Tom grins as he unbuckles his pants. Hiram scoffs.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Keller. Besides, Fred was so insistent on her, it didn’t seem like we had any other choice in the matter.” He says as he folds his shirt and places it onto the kitchen counter.

“Aw, you can’t blame him. Fred’s always had a soft spot for Betty. I bet he couldn't contain himself, waiting for tonight to happen.” FP chuckles as he pumps his cock and makes his way into the living room, leaving Hiram and Tom to finish their drinks and undressing. Betty has been stripped naked and straddles an equally naked Fred on the couch. The drugs that they gave her keep her hazy and compliant and also act as an aphrodisiac, thanks to years of trial and error until the Lodges’ cooked up the perfect concoction, which was just slipped into her drink, moments ago.

Fred holds Betty by her jaw, turned slightly and whispering sweetly into her face while placing gentle kisses as she cries out softly from his hard cock fucking into her tight cunt. Spilling, glistening with slick as she moans.

“Oh, such a good girl.” Fred’s other hand, wrapped around her small waist, holds her tight against him. Betty’s face is flushed, eyes glazed over from drugs and the overwhelming sensation as it helps to heighten her sensitivity and arousal. She gasps and mewls out from the feel of Fred’s cock, who stops momentarily and she then feels a hand on her ass, thumb spreading her folds. 

“You’re gonna keep being a good girl for us, right, Betty?” FP’s voice says and she looks over to see him smirking back, stroking his long cock in his hand. Betty blinks her doe eyes at him, brows upturned as he positions himself behind her. Her mouth opens wide and she throws her head back, crying out as FP pushes into her clenching, sensitive walls. Her eyes flutter wildly, heart thumping quickly and breathing fast at the realization that she’s being _stretched_ from her first ever, DP. 

_"Ohhhh-!"_

Her body shivers again and she gasps sharply at the _pleasure_ it’s bringing her. Fred holds her face close, kissing her jaw and rubbing the small of her back. “That’s it, hun. You’re doing great. Open up for him.”

FP groans behind her as he pushes himself further into her pussy. Her cunt continues to easily stretch open, to accommodate the two dicks filling up inside of her and as FP steadily slips his long cock further in, Fred lets out a harsh breath against her throat and it has her pussy clench harder around the both of them, as she spills out more of her arousal.

“Ahh!” Betty cries. She hears FP curse behind her, gripping her ass as he sheathes the very last inch of him into her impossibly tight heat. Betty is gasping shaky breaths, brow lined with sweat. She has _two_ older mens’ cocks inside of her pussy, the very same men who are her friends’ fathers! Fred begins to buck his hips again and FP starts to fuck her as well. Both men groan and squeeze her flesh where they hold her. Betty lets out a hot breath, “Oh!..my god..!”

FP sighs, digging his fingers into her cheeks. “Oh Betty, your pussy is amazing, baby.”

Betty bites her lip at his words, eyes closing shut. “Hold her steady, fellas.” She hears Tom say, as he enters the living room and climbs over her. She jerks from the feel of his cock probing her asshole and her breathing hitches. _3 at once??_ Betty thinks before keening out a moan as Tom inserts himself into her with ease, thanks again, to the drugs. Her head comes down, resting on Fred’s shoulder as she pants. Until she feels a hand grab her hair and pull her back up.

“Come now, Betty, we need to put _all_ of your holes to use, those are the rules for your initiation.” 

Hiram shoves his cock into Betty’s mouth and her eyes widen, choking around his huge length. They’ve given her no time to settle as they’ve all begun to thrust and fuck her. Betty’s toes curl and she moans around Hiram’s cock. Her pussy clenches around both FP and Fred. Pleasure shooting through her body from their thick veiny shafts stretching and rubbing her walls while Tom’s girthy cock churns her insides.

Hiram holds Betty in place, fucking her mouth and listening to the wet, sloppy sounds from all of her holes getting rammed and used. She gazes up at him with lust-drunk eyes. Her lewd expression makes him tilt his head back and moan, thrusting his hips harder against her mouth and shoving his cock down her throat with angry grunts. Fred’s hands had moved to hold her open, moaning and showering her with praise.

“Oh Betty, hun, so proud of you! You’re doing so well.” Her cunt squeezes harder and he and FP groan. Her ass clenches around Tom as well as he pounds down into her rim some more, making her pant through her nose as she sucks and bobs her head around Hiram. Curling her tongue and licking up his thick shaft. Tightening her lips as she moves her mouth over him. Hiram’s other hand comes up and pets her hair as he smirks down at her. Betty whimpers from the action, her legs and holes clench and the men fucking her groan and move quicker.

Tom’s hands move down to hold her ass open when Fred interlocks his behind her back. Him and FP have a good rhythm of scissoring her spongy wet walls and Tom moves in and out of her in his own rhythm as well. Hiram tighten his hold on Betty as she sucks his cock, gazing over her small frame being enclosed by his fellow members' larger bodies. They feel so warm and big, it’s making Betty’s skin tingle with more pleasure and she mewls around Hiram’s thickness when FP comments on how _divine_ and _wonderful_ she feels.

“What a good girl, what a good, _tight_ pussy this is.” FP sighs, thrusting at a faster pace when Fred slows his hips to leisurely buck into her. Betty shivers from the ecstasy and her clit throbs hard, rubbing against Fred and shooting out pleasure from the small, swollen nub. It swims through her veins and makes her groan. Tom occasionally pulls out to watch her gaping rim twitch and she feels him poke his thumb in to tease her sensitive insides. Betty pulls off of Hiram to moan loudly when Tom holds her open with both thumbs and sticks his cock in and out of her, sending waves of pleasure down her back as he pushes in deep.

“I’m gonna pump so much of my cum into your lovely ass, sweetheart.” Tom grits out and Betty’s moan is muffled as Hiram roughly yanks her back and shoves her down onto his dick. Stuffing her blushing face.

“Don’t move, you want to drink down my cum, don’t you? Pass your initiation and become our _Maiden_ , right? ” Betty whimpers as she looks up at him, nodding her head drunkenly, going along with his words. Hiram grins. “Good. Stay still Princess, and keep that mouth _wide_ open so I can shoot it all down your throat." Betty pants harder and squirms, closing her eyes and feeling her orgasm spike in pleasure, and trembles when a small jolt, rushes through her. A taste of what her body is greedily anticipating. All four men, groaning and sighing in bliss, telling her how sweet and tight she feels and how much a good girl she’s being, taking them all like this. 

“You’re gonna be filled with so much cum, babygirl. Our personal little cum-slut.” FP rasps out, fucking her fast and it’s the final push Betty needs as she cries out with her orgasm _rippling_ through her. She gasps and gasps around Hiram’s cock, who holds the back of her head tight. Her cunt contracts _hard_ around the two cocks stuffing her up and she spills her juices out. Her clit pulses with hot pleasure, moving down her legs, tickling her calves and flexing her toes. Her body shivers from the aftershocks, thighs quivering, and the men keep fucking her through it all, cheering and encouraging her for more. 

“That’s right baby.”

“ _Fuck_ , you feel so good.”

_“Ohh, Betty.”_

“You gonna come again? Come right now, right _fucking_ now.”

Betty’s eyes flutter, tinted wet and her scream is muffled as they manage to pull another orgasm out of her and she squirts hard, trembling from the intensity and heaving breaths through her nose. Tom grunts and pushes into her deep, bottoming out and Betty squeals from it. He moans low as his cock twitches, spilling inside of her bowels and convulsing hard. FP curses under his breath and rocks his hips as he comes next. Shooting ropes of his seed into her quivering womb. Betty whines, looking up at Hiram, staring back down at her as he too, grunts, before he begins to fill her mouth up with his thick load. Betty coughs as some of it spills out from the corner of her mouth, her cheeks growing full and face still heavily flushed. The sight makes Fred hug Betty tightly against him, her small tight nipples brushing his skin and feeling warm in his hold. He stills his hips, groaning softly as he paints her walls with his cum and sighing as he rubs his hands all over her back.

The pleasure is overwhelming. The sounds and feeling, surreal. Hiram spurts his last shot into her mouth and Betty’s eyes flutter closed, moaning and writhing as all of their cum fill her up and slowly spill out. The sensation is _so good_ , Betty grunts, eyes blinking half lidded and face completely dazed out as she comes again! Convulsing and gushing liquid out, along with FP’s and Fred’s cum. Tom is the first to pull his cock out of her sensitive body, keeping her hole open and shaking her cheeks as her ass gapes wide with his creamy load.

Fred pulls out next, groaning at the feel of Betty leaking onto him and FP follows after that, exhaling hotly at the sight of her cum filled ass and pussy. The thick white globs trail downwards through her folds. Her cunt, looking an utter mess as it leaks out of her. Hiram smirks as he pulls out last and Betty swallows his cum and gasps, panting as her body twitches from the sheer ecstasy. Fred lays her head onto him, letting her come down from the immense high. She did it, she passed their initiation. That means it’s over now, right?

“Not yet babygirl. It goes on for the _whole_ night, or until we decide when to end it.” Betty gasps softly at FP's chuckle behind her. She could have sworn she thought that in her head, and blushes from the slip up. Hiram reaches down and pulls her hand up, having her wrap it around his still rock hard shaft. She feels Tom move off of her and kneels next to her other side, grabbing her other hand and having her pump him now, too. FP smacks her ass, making her flinch.

“Rub that pretty cum-covered pussy all over the cock that you're laying on.” Betty whimpers and begins to grind her hips, while simultaneously jerking the two men on either side of her. She rubs her sensitive clit all over Fred’s twitching, growing dick, his hands hold her hips and she moans at the wetness, at the sensitivity giving her delicious friction and it has her biting her lip. She gasps when FP sticks two fingers into her, and starts to fuck the cum out of her cunt. 

“Now that you're our little cum-whore, Betty, you will answer us when we call for you and service us _wherever_ and _whenever_ we want. No matter how long it goes for. You’re gonna work hard to keep us satisfied, all the while growing hungry for our cocks and cum, and if you keep being a good girl, we’ll reward you with some of the best goddamn orgasms you’ve _yet_ to have.”

Betty’s legs shake from the anticipation and moans. “Yes! Yes! I want that! I’ll work hard, I’ll be your Maiden. Please, please! Give me more. I want it, I want to come!” She gasps out, before Tom pulls her over to suck him. Her eyes slowly close and she moans, quickly working her mouth on him. Hiram orders her to work her hand on his twitching length faster, and she complies, letting his precum wet her palm. Fred grips her ass, helping to grind her on his cock even harder and she mewls at the pressure being pressed onto her sensitive clit.

Any thoughts of telling her friends that the rumors are true, and she now knows who the members are, are vanished from Betty's mind as FP adds another digit, curling his fingers and fucking her faster as she cries out and squirts out more of her arousal into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was alot of fun, I love Betty getting so much praise and being the star ❤️️ 
> 
> Questions? Follow my [tumblr](https://kagszzy.tumblr.com)  
> Curiosities? Head over to my profile and read my bio.


End file.
